Horror on Christmas Eve
by emmalads2
Summary: Will Tessa and Jack get their Christmas wish? Or will it go terribly wrong.


**Horror on Christmas Eve**

**Title: **Horror on Christmas Eve

**Author:** Emma Smith

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Will Tessa and Jack get their Christmas wish? Or will it go terribly wrong.

**A/N:**_I don't own anything but the plot and even then someone else might have thought of it :P_

**Tessa: **You couldn't have made me Angela or something Emma?

**Me:** I don't know, I love Jack and Angela but when I was running this through my head it was me and not you, I just needed someone

**Jack: **Hmm, I'm not going to like this plot am I?

_**Chapter 1 **_

_No one's P.O.V._

Their eyes met over the tables and they both quickly looked away. Tessa looked around and admired Angela's decorating skills. Tessa loved Christmas time around here, it always brightened up her day. Well. As much as working at a place where you work on dead bodies can make you happy. Even Jack liked the way the lab looked but he was focused on two things: Not letting Tessa know he's watching her and working on the work set in front of him.

_Tessa's P.O.V._

I found a slash mark on the femur where the femoral artery could have been hit and went to tell Dr Brennan. Both me and Jack got to the room when Booth did. Booth started laughing "Hey, you two, look up" We both did so and saw Mistle-toe I started laughing also. On the inside I was dying of embarrassment but hey, if I was gonna kiss the guy this is the greatest excuse? "Not chicken are you?" Jack's expression into one of mock horror "Me? A chicken? No way" Jack came down quick. His lips touched mine and that was it. Everything just became a blur of pure sensation, this feeling was different than any other time I've kissed a guy. The heat between us burned further until I heard someone clearing their throats. We stopped kissing and I gave Dr. Brennan my findings and went back to my lab.

_Jack's P.O.V._

The ghost of her lips were still on my lips. It probably meant nothing to her but it was the best experience of my life. That kiss was everything that's good in the world. After I figured out more on the case I caught Tessa and pulled her to one side so we could talk. "What's the problem Jack?" I chuckled a little at this. Their was no problem. "No problem. I just wanted t talk to you about the kiss" Tessa's cheeks went bright red "Oh" she replied. The redness in her cheeks gave her an other worldly glow. I took a deep breath and started "Look I don't know if you felt anything during the kiss. But I did I felt like the world changed somehow…maybe I'm mad" I let out a hysterical chuckle. Maybe I was mad, maybe there was no feeling. No. There was no way to deny it I felt whatever it was that I felt. Tessa's eyes widened and I mentally cringed. She didn't feel it.

_Tessa's P.O.V._

He felt it too! I could see the cringe in his eyes, I did the only thing I wanted to do in that moment and hugged him "I felt it too, Jack. I'm surprised other girls didn't" I laughed hugging him tighter. Jack's arms wound around my waist, I've never had a hug that's felt so good. Dr. Brennan came in and interrupted us telling us to get back to work. I laughed and set about the skeleton. The skeleton still had bits of flesh on it which Dr. Soroyan got. Zack was staring intently at the bones, the way Dr. Brennan usually did. "Are the bones speaking to you yet?" I asked "Bones don't speak Dr. Hughes but no I don't see anything else on the bones." I smiled. Zack made me smile he was so smart and yet so clueless. Just a few minutes later Jack came running in shouting King of the Lab Zack had a perplexed look on his face "How are you possibly King of the Lab I have clearly done better than you have" Jack chuckled "I found out where and when the victim died." I laughed along with him now "Sorry Zack, that does make him King of the Lab" I left the room saying good job to jack and went to find Angela.

_Angela's P.O.V._

Tessa walked into my office and through herself down on the couch there. I laughed "Are you ok Tess?" she smiled slowly "I don't know." She sopped for a second thinking then a horrific expression came over her face "OhMy_God _I never thought of you" She started hitting her head over and over again. I ran over and stopped her What's the matter?" Tessa looked into my eyes and bust into tears. I held her until she could talk "I'm with Jack now Angela and I didn't even think to ask you if it' be ok" I started to laugh. I'd got over Jack a long time ago "It's ok, you don't need my permission. Tessa smiled and hugged me. I laughed again, I couldn't believe she'd been so worked up because she thought I'd disapprove "You really do love me don't you" I laughed "Like a sister" she agreed. We were sisters really. We'd grown up together for Christ sake.

_Jack's P.O.V._

I was walking past Angela's office when I saw her and Tessa hugging. They were so close. Practically sisters. I chuckled and shivered. That would be creepy. Tessa practically skipped out of the room and she stopped in front of me. "Well, you look happy" I laughed as I wound my arms around her waist, Tessa smiled and the whole world went quiet her wavy brown hair hung in ringlets just past her shoulders were like silk to the touch and her eyes, oh her eyes were a dark blue the only blue you could dream of having. I smiled back, like a fool, "Yeah, well, I feel great" Her smile grew bigger and I leant down to kiss her. Her lips moved with mine I heard a throat clearing and looked over to see Booth, He was smiling "I might as well put a diaper on and call myself cupid, right?" Dr. Brennan came up from behind him "There is no such thing as cupid, he was made up" Booth laughed and told Dr. Brennan he had a suspect they needed to check out. They left and Tessa Turned back to me "You need to shave and have a hair cut" She kissed me and laughed I put a fake mask of horror on. I'd been meaning to do those soon anyway "Why ever would I do that?" I asked. She kissed me again "That's why" The girl had a point.

_Tessa's P.O.V._

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I felt so grateful even if there was no cupid like Dr. Brennan said I still felt full of gratitude for whoever it was up there that gave her Jack.

It got dark earlier tonight. Me and Zack were the only ones in the lab and w were not speaking to each other. Zack said his goodbyes and eventually he left as well. I sat and worked, usually I would just stare at the bones, something didn't feel right and I couldn't put my finger on it. I got tired and left. I walked to my car in the night air. It was colder than usual and I still had that nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. I felt a pull on my arm and then something damn and nasty smelling hit my mouth and before I even remembered what it was everything went black…I fell into a deep black abyss and I wasn't sure if I was going to come out.

**A/N:** First bones one. Gah, hope you like it :)


End file.
